1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to door and window panels, and, more specifically, to panels having a thermal break for improved thermal performance of the panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of panels exists for doors and windows using common types of materials, such as aluminum, wood, steel, and composites thereof. However, each type of material has its own disadvantages/advantages. For example, while a material, such as aluminum, can be formed with high-dimensional tolerances, this material is thermally conductive, and as such, provides poor thermal resistance. Alternatively, other materials, such as wood or plastics, have better thermal resistance, these materials are not as strong as other materials.
New types of sealing/locking systems have been introduced with door panels, which require particular types of edge profiles of the panel, and these profiles cannot be easily provided by certain materials (e.g., wood).
There is, therefore, a need for a door panel that is able to provide the advantages of multiple types of materials in terms of penetration/impact resistance, thermal performance, and the ability to have intricate edge profiles.